Therapy
by heartstrung
Summary: There they were, just sitting on a bench in the moonlight, holding an actual conversation. No fighting - seriously. Will it come to be something more? PERLIA. Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for content and language.


**AN:/ **Oh my gods, this is my second story in a week. Can I get a woot-woot? No? Don't hate, appreciate! Yes, I know that my punctuation and paragraphing sucks, so bear with me, darlings. This will be a short Author's Note. Don't forget to review.

Perlia for the win, baby.

"Well… this sucks," he stated plainly.

Thalia and Percy sat on one of the stone benches surrounding the fire pit. It was late, right after 11 PM and two hours of campfire songs, and they had finally started discussing their ban from the week's game of Capture the Flag because of an argument that almost caused the Big House to collapse. The only reason Thalia was there to fight with Percy was because Artemis as required to attend a council meeting on Mt. Olympus, so her Hunters were staying at Camp.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have guessed," Thalia snorted.

There's no need to be such a bitch about it, Thalia."

"Sorry, it comes with the job description."

"Umm… what job?"

"Oh my gods, really, Percy? The Hunters of Artemis, you dumbass."

"And again, there's no need to be a bitch about it!"

Thalia sighed, "Sorry, it's just that it's gotten harder―being in the Hunt―after the war. I don't feel the same thrill I use to, traveling around the country. It feels like that even though we're gaining new girls by the dozens, nothing is changing," she took a long pause. "The thought of being surrounded only by girls doesn't sound… quite like my cup of tea, you know?"

Percy didn't waste a second to reply, "Um, no, I don't know what you mean, considering that I've never been a Hunter 'cause I'm not a girl."

"I'm well aware," she snapped. "Ugh, and the entire thing is all because of that son of a bitch!"

"Thals―"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, fine. Thalia," he began slowly, "is… is this about Luke?"

Percy shrank back and readied himself for an electricity-packed punch. When it didn't come, he peeked at Thalia through his fingers. She sat facing him with the corner of her mouth quirked.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Thalia dramatically threw her hands in the air. "Give the boy a cookie!" She laughed and looked Percy in the eye and said, sincerely, "That was probably the greatest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Thanks..?" Percy was still expecting some form of physical abuse. "Wait, is that really what it's about? Luke?"

"Yes, it's about Luke." Any sign of happiness was erased by the slump of her shoulders. "I loved him. And then there was the whole Kronos thing and that moment in the throne room on Olympus― when called out to Annabeth. I knew then how her felt about me and him. We would only ever be friends, nothing more." Thalia wiped something from her eye. "Damn hormones," she muttered.

"That reminds me of this girl I had a crush on in second grade," Percy looked thoughtful for a moment, "turns out she only wanted me for the Scooby Snacks my mom packed in my lunch every day. Go figure."

Percy turned back to Thalia, who had a small smile on her face. The area around her eyes where her tears had dried shined in the moonlight and her electric-blue irises reflected the night sky. "Honestly, I don't know why Luke would choose Annabeth over you. Hell, if I had the choice, she certainly wouldn't be my first pick."

Thalia gaped like a dying fish at the boy next to her.

"I know, I know, Annabeth is my girlfriend and your best friend and all, but truthfully, I haven't been sure where our relationship's been going ever since the war ended."

"Didn't she kiss you?"

"Must've been caught in the moment. It was one of those cliché romance novel kisses, where the hero gets kissed by his girlfriend or whatever before heading into a battle that could end his life. Didn't seem real," he shrugged.

"Huh. She broke your heart yet?"

Percy laughed bitterly, "Too many times to count. It also doesn't help knowing that she prefers Luke over me."

"Seems like Luke is the cause of all our problems, one way or another," Thalia mused, "and with the bastard dead, who're we gonna blame them on?"

"Ourselves?" Percy tried.

"Pssh, no. We are the ones that have to fix them. We still blame Luke."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

"How are we gonna go about solving the problems, though?"

"We could help each other," Percy tried again. "It could be like therapy or something."

Thalia gasped over dramatically. "Who are you, and what have you done with Seaweed Brain?"

Said "Seaweed Brain" rolled his eyes and said, "No need for worry, he's right here. Oh, and don't call me 'Seaweed Brain' 'cause it reminds me of Annabeth, and I've had enough of her to last me a lifetime." Percy massaged his temples at the memory of their fight earlier that day before changing the subject.

"This is actually the longest we've talked to each other without managing to mentally or physically harm one another," he observed.

"Hoo-rah to that!" She cheered and the second Thalia looked into Percy's eyes, something clicked.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous your eyes are? They're like the color of the Aegean Sea. Beautiful," she suddenly said.

"Wow… gee, thanks," a very flustered Percy proceeded to say. "Your eyes are like the, uh, color of my favorite crayon. Like a highlighter."

Thalia laughed softly. "And you hair, it shines like a raven's wing."

"Yours too…"

She leaned forward, placing her pink lips upon Percy's and then drew back to gauge his reaction.

Percy was still very confused.

"You have to be one of the slowest people I know." Another slow peck on the lips. "Do you not know what I want?"

A light visibly lit in Percy's sea-green orbs and she knew he had caught on. "Oh, I get it now." He pressed his mouth against hers a little bit harder than she had.

Thalia returned the kiss with a greater amount of force and he teasingly slid his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted, but only because Thalia's tongue violently attacked his and they grappled for dominance. At this point in the kiss, the pair had fingers ensnared in the other's hair and clothes, pulling them closer together with every touch.

In a tangle of limbs they moved up off the bench and against the wall of a random cabin. Thalia hoped that since it was so late, nobody would catch their make-out session.

"Maybe we should continue this in my cabin," Percy gasped in between kisses. Thalia nibbled his ear and slowed down in a silent "yes."

The two didn't unlatch from each other as they made their way across camp to the Poseidon cabin. Percy, with his spiffy Achilles' Heel abilities, knew every obstacle they couldn't see and guided Thalia safely to the grey stones walls of Cabin Three.

Once Thalia had her back against the outside of the building, she wrapped her hands tighter in Percy's raven locks and her tongue came down on his with the force of a tidal wave. One of her hands came undone from his hair to stroke his back and tight abs. There was no way she would be the submissive one. From what she could tell from Percy's moan, she wasn't. She knew she was going to pay for that moan, though. A man's pride would make sure of it.

Percy broke away from Thalia's mouth, and he gently began kissing and sucking on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist to tug her closer, and then moved a hand to stroke her hair. And Thalia, not knowing just how wonderful a kisser the son of the Sea God was, couldn't resist moaning softly against his lips which pulled up in a smirk. He opened his dark lust-filled eyes and looked deep into hers.

"Maybe we should move this inside." Her voice was husky and breathless.

A flash of wariness flickered across his face. "You do know we are cousins," he warned. The two were now in the door where they shared a deep kiss.

"Gods don't have DNA," Thalia reminded Percy. She was leaning against the bedpost. Another kiss.

"…but what about the Hunters?" She pulled at his ear.

"Screw the Hunters." No hesitation.

And they tumbled into Percy's bed.

x.x.x

When Thalia woke to Percy's sleep stare, she smiled and yawned, "Thanks for the therapy session." before passing out with her dark head lying on his bare chest.

**AN:/** I left a lot to the imagination, I know. I just don't think I'm qualified enough to tackle all that lemon. And by the way, my Bio is a lie. I won't be writing a collection on one-shots or a crack!fic, they'll all just be their own separate stories and that crack!fic may not even go into production. Also, don't be expecting Slash from me for quite a while. I'm not qualified enough for that either. It's gonna take some practicing. For people who read my "Forever and a Day" songfic, I know it sucks and there's no reason to tell me. Think otherwise? Review it and make me feel better about it… but I'll still think it's shit. I might fix it… after much procrastination.


End file.
